Mystery Dungeon Author Team
by Dachu4x1
Summary: A series of connected Short Stories Based around a new Rescue team, in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red rescue team, and may contain more Dungeon series games
**_This is just My want to publish Connected Short stories from Pokemon Mystery dungeon series, mainly based in Red Rescue team, I hope you enjoy... ~Dachu4x1_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own the names and personalities of the Pokemon in these stories._**

 _"Hmm... Where am I?" I asked, shrouded by darkness._

 _"What is that...? A voice?" Hearing a small voice._

"Hey... Hey wake up. Wake up already." The voice sounded.

I opened my eyes to see a Squirtle. Not what I thought. "Oh, good! You finally came to!" The squirtle said. _"True It is..."_ I thought.

 _"But wh-where is this...?" I asked myself. I looked around, studying my surroundings. I was in a small lush field In a tiny forest_

 **Xx Tiny** **Woods. Introducing Sparta!**

"You were passed out here," The Squirtle started, "I'm glad you woke up!"

"Um-mm... Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm Sparta. Glad to meet you!" The Squirtle said Happily.

I nodded, letting Sparta ask, "...So who are you? I don't think I've seen your face around here."

"Oh, I'm a human," I said nonchalantly, trying to lead on the conversation.

"Hah? You say you're a human? But any which way I look at you, you're a normal Cubone." Sparta said.

Confused I checked, and gasped, _"It... It's True... I have turned into a Cubone!" I thought in shock._

 _"...But why?" I asked myself, "I don't remember what happened..."_

"You're... Some kind of weird..." Sparta said. "So whats your name? What do you call yourself?"

 _"My name...? That's right my name is..." I thought,_ "Dachu."

"Uh-huh... Dachu. That's..." Sparta started. "A funny name!" He finally exclaimed, laughing very hard, causing me to sigh.

 _"Yours is as weird as mine, But I guess it's still pretty cool..." I thought._

Just then a mature female voice yelled, "Somebody! Please! Help me!"

Both of us turned, with Sparta saying, "Hah? I hear shouting over there..."

 _"No duh, Cap'n obvious..." I thought._

Then a Butterfree shakily flew to us. "What's the matter?" Sparta asked.

She answered hysterically, "It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor Baby!"

 _"Oh no!" I thought, fearful for Caterpie._

"What?!" Sparta exclaimed.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, And my Caterpie fell in!" She started, "He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

 _"That's Screwed up!" I yelled in my head._

Sparta replied, "Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think." Butterfree said.

 _"Probably not," I thought, disagreeing with her._

She added, "I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon... What will become of my baby? Oh! What do I do?! Oh dear, oh dear..."

"We can't just do nothing! Let's go help this kid!" Sparta proclaimed

"Of course!" I agreed, and we left Butterfree in the field.

 **Xx Mission** **: Tiny Forest, Search for Caterpie!**

After entering the Fissure, I saw multiple pathways which were strangely more forest-like then a fissure, including a few upright and perfectly normal trees. _"Well, It's not what I expected..." I thought_

Sparta turned to me, and asked, "So... which path are we gonna take?"

"Why you asking me? I thought you were leading us?" I replied in slight confusion.

Sparta entered a thoughtfully pose, as I saw shadows further down the pathway to the right of us. "I believe that you should lead, since your human, and all the legends say humans are natural leaders!" He said proudly.

"I have no friends, I am lazy, and I am most definitely not a leader!" I replied in a huff.

Sparta looked at me, shaking his head. "One of us needs to lead, And I am nominating you," He said sternly.

I felt like arguing more, but then I thought of Caterpie and stated, albeit in a beaten tone, "Fine, I'll lead, Only because I'd like to rescue Caterpie as fast as possible."

I then padded towards the path in front of us. Sparta, who was really close behind me shouted, "Alright, lets save Caterpie!"

 **XXMDATXX**

We stopped on what Sparta says is Floor three of, what He called, a Dungeon. Other then being tired from having to run through those darn tiny pathways, which were filled with Wild Pokemon, I was stumped by the stairways that magically teleport you to another floor, and it was not pleasant either.

I took another deep breath, sitting on a log, listening to the not-so-distant cries of a Pokemon, when Sparta came back from what he called 'Scouting'. I called it 'Wandering off' in a different direction, that I knew was the wrong way. "I couldn't find Caterpie anywhere, Just a lot of Wurmples," He stated, breathing heavily.

"That so?" _Could'a told ya that,_ "What do you propose we do now?" I asked.

Sparta stood straight, and entered his 'Thought pose' again, _"I have a feeling I will see that pose often" I thought._ "I say we contenue with the path you set," He finally replied, after a few moments.

"Ok, I guess, I believe I heard a Pokemon up ahead that I think is Caterpie," I said.

Squirtle popped another 'pose', yelling, "Then lets move, DON'T WORRY CATERPIE WE'RE ON OUR WAY!"

 _"OHH MY LORD!" I screamed in my head, holding my ears._

 **XXMDATXX**

We entered the clearing were we thought Caterpie was, only to see on the other side of the clearing where a troupe of Exeggcute and Caterpie, who was, as it appeared to me, was hiding i a hollow log.

Exeggcute turned to see us and the main egg said, "Chh, seems the weakling got some help, we'd better leave..." They then turned and left while I turned to Sparta, who shrugged and walked to the other side of the log.

"Waaaaah... Mommy... Where are you...? *Sniffle*" Caterpie cried.

"We came to rescue you," Sparta said, Heroically.

"Huh?" Caterpie responded.

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get out of here!" Sparta said.

"Yea, before more of those Crazies come..." I added, clearly annoyed of this place.

Caterpie jumped up and down. "Ok!" He cried, as He followed us out of the forest.

 **Xx Mission** **: Tiny Forest, Success!**

"My baby's safe...I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you two properly..." Butterfree said, holding back her emotion

"No need," I said.

"Aww, don't worry, lady. There have been a lot of quakes and fissures lately. It has been dangerous for awhile," Sparta said reassuringly.

 _"It has?" I asked myself in worry, "What kind of world have I come to?"_

Sparta continued, "I'm glad your little guy's not hurt, honestly."

"Please, may I have your names at least?" She replied.

Sparta replied before I could, "I'm Sparta, And this is Dachu."

Caterpie stared at me with what looked like twinkles in his eyes. "... Cool..." He said.

 _"He's, uh... Staring at me adoringly... Those sparkly eyes... It's a little embarrassing..." I thought, "But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero." I smiled, "Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience, even though its troubling, and a lot of work, Geez."_

Caterpie then said, "Thank you! Sparta and Dachu!"

"I know It isn't really enough, But this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." Butterfree said, handing us an Oran berry, a Pecha Berry, a Rawst berry, and a Cheri berry.

"There was no need, but thank you anyways," I bowed.

Butterfree bowed back, and replied, "Thank you so much again. Good-bye."

Both Butterfree and Caterpie left the small field, with great big smiles on their faces.

After awhile Sparta finally said, "Hey, thanks for helping me out. You're Pretty tough. I respect that."

"Well, I have had to fend for myself for a while now," I said truthfully.

"So, uh... What are you going to do? After this, I mean." He asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. _"I worked a lot today, but I don't want it to end, it was kinda fun, and I don't want to be alone again, It's been horrible, What do I do!?" I thought to myself, Furiously trying to answer myself._

"...Say, Dachu. If you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you come with me?" He asked.

My eyes widened and all my thoughts stopped,other than thinking _"W-what?"_

As if Sparta read my thought, he replied, "Your were awesome Dachu. Your humble, and Kind, and although you say your lazy, you still went into The Fissure, without hesitation, just after waking up, to save Someone you didn't even know!"

"Hmmm..." I said, Not knowing what to say.

He continued, "And most of all, we had fun, and we Learned from each other, and we worked well together."

"Sure..." I said lamely.

"So how about it partner? Wanna come back with me?" He asked.

I sighed, and looked to the slowly changing sky. "Why not, I got nothing better to do..." I finally replied

"AWESOME!" He yelled happily, giving me a smile and a headache.

 **Xx The** **Base**

"Well, this is the place..." Sparta commented.

I looked at the Rock-like building, with the first comment I had upon looking at it, _"WOW!"_

 _"I can't explain, but I'm happy" I thought, "I'm a human being, but I like this place. I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokemon... Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail... It doesn't matter! I'm freaking happy! Maybe It's because of me being a Cubone!"_

"Oh? Dachu. I can tell you're impressed." He said happily, "I thought you'd like it. I figured you'd find this an easy place to live, Dachu. In fact, I was sure that you'd like it."

He walked forward to a mailbox. "This will be your Mailbox, This is where you'll get mail from other Pokemon," He said.

 _"No duh, Sherlock," I scoffed._

"You know that fissure Caterpie fell into, right?" Sparta asked.

"Of course I do..." I answered, repeating my thoughts.

"There have been other natural disasters like that all of a sudden. A lot of Pokemon out there are hurting from these disasters." He said sadly. "I want to help Pokemon like that. I want to help make this a safer place for Pokemon. And, uh... I think you're capable after seeing how you did rescuing Caterpie."

"And you want my help?" I asked.

"Yea... How would you like to form a rescue team with me?" He replied. "Dachu, I think we'd make the worlds greatest rescue team. How about it?

"Hmm..." I murmured, "...Sure, I could do that."

He jumped up and down happily, saying, "Ok! That's done it!"

"Done what?" I asked.

"Starting right now, me and you, Dachu, we're partners in our rescue team! I'm counting on you!" He shouted happily.

"Why do I feel I'm gonna do the most work in this endeavor," I mumbled.

Sparta calmed down, and then stated, "The teams name... Actually, I haven't thought of one yet. Hey, Dachu. What do you think would be a good name?"

 _"Hmm... I believe I have a perfect name," I thought._ "How about... Paragon?" I suggested.

"Paragon! Yeah... that's a good name! It suits us! Rescue Team Paragon! We begin tomorrow! Let's do it!" He yelled, throwing his fist into the air, which I couldn't help but do myself.

 **XXMDATXX**

I woke early the next day, not really well rested. _"Geez first night and I feel horrible, but that's usually how my nights are," I thought._ I stood and walked over to a table off under the western window. Outside, the Sun still hasn't rose over the horizon, and it was particularly dark.

"Hmmm... Still dark, might as well sleep some more," I said out loud, and walked back to my bed, that was made out of straw. I thought of how tomorrow would probably be simple and slowly fell asleep for the second time.

 **XX The Base: Paragon's Leader!**

The next time I was awakened later be excessive knocking on my door. Slowly opening my eyes, I replied, "Hello?"

A familiar, youthful voice, yelled, "HI, Mr. Dachu, it's me Caterpie!"

I grunted and thought, _"Why would he be here? Shouldn't he be with Butterfree? And why am I a Mister?"_ "I'll be right there, I guess..."

I heard a happy squeak, as I shoved off my bed and waddled to the door. Once I opened it, he tackled me to the ground and said, "Ha! I got you, you now must let me join your team!"

I looked in a daze, plenty of thoughts and curses going through my head. "That's not how it works," I started, "How did you know that we had a team, and does your mom know your here?"

He looked at me, giving a Powerful version of 'Puppy-dog Eyes'. "Come on let me join, I was there when you agreed to start it with Sparta,"

I stared at him for a bit, Trying to put my my thoughts together, _"Geez, this is more then I wanted."_ "Two things; One, Does your mother know your here, allowing this, and Two, Why were you there?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Of course she doesn't, I wanted to surprise her with this."

I sighed, standing up while pushing off Caterpie. "I will not accept you until your older and have your mother's consent, unless your mother gives us permission to accept you now, Ok?"

Caterpie nodded, keeping a downtrodden face as he left.I watch as he passed through the gates, Saying a quick hello to Sparta, who returned it. _"Man, that kid is gonna be trouble one day," I thought._

"Why was Caterpie here?" Sparta asked as we met halfway between the house and gate.

I sighed, "He wanted to join us... I mean the team..." Sparta looked like he was excited by the thought of another joining our team.

"What did you say? Do you let him join? Huh?" He asked excitedly.

"No," I answered with a deadpanned tone.

"Awww, that's sad," He said deflated. _"Good thing, I'm the leader, I guess."_

"So what did you want? Is there another rescue?" I asked.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, no, I came to give you some of the paper work to fill out for our team," He replied.

My eyes widened when he brought out a tall tower of papers, _"The Heck man!? Why do I need to do the paper work?"_ "Why do I need to do paper work?!" I shouted.

He smiled, and slowly backed away. "Your the leader, so you have to be the one to do them, so I'll let you to them...Bye!" He yelled the last part as he ran away, before I could tell what he was doing.

"SPARTA!"


End file.
